Dreaming of the White Snow Covered Nothingness
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: What happens when you have a sugar-high Authoress and a cooky idea? You get a Very, VERY strange Bakura! SHounen-Ai RyouXSeto


Why do I say this? I mean, why do I write little Author Notes at the beginning of these things? Why Why why!? Huh, oh well. GUess who? You know who, I do too! Yada Yada blada blasa lots a blood and lotsa lotsa gore- yness an' lots nothingness and a...a...a... dunno. I've lost my mind!  
  
WARNIGS: extreme insanity, seeing as the autheress is currently sugar-high, and some swearing, and the general fact that Bakura's in this story, and that Kaiba's in here too. Tiniest bit of blood  
  
DISCLAIMER: I no own! Got it? I NO OWN!! I know I no own! ^_^;  
  
Dreaming of the White Snow-Covered Nothing-Ness  
  
Ryou yawned. He didn't see me. He yawned again. I never knew that someone's mouth could be so dark. I wonder what it would feel like, being a piece of bread or something, to get eaten. Oops, he's seen me. His wide brown eyes widen even more. Was I staring? I guess I was staring. The sleepy Tenshi backs away from me. did I scare him? I'm only sitting here, what did I do?! Oh well. I don't think he trusts me, he must be up to something. Aww! He yawned again! How cute. Something that cute couldn't possibly be planning something! Or... is it all just a lie? Am I the cute one and is he the evil sadistic Darker side? Where did that come from? Shit, is that a GUN? Since when does my little Ryou have a gun? Since when is Ryou mine? Who's that in the corner? I swear something moved. Brown hair? WHo do I know with brown hair? My choice of people narrows. Lets see... Tristan or Serenity? Or... Kaiba? No, why would Kaiba be here?  
  
"What are you doing here, Bakura?" Its Kaiba. WHy is he asking me why I am here? Oh... would you look at that? This is Kaiba's house! Wait, why is Ryou at Kaiba's house? Another movement startles me. I know that hair... that ferny cut. What is the Pharaoh and his Hikari doing here? Why am I here! AH! Joey's here too! What's going on!?  
  
Ryou's kind of just watching me now... so are the rest of them. WHy are they here? Why am I here? Now I remember why I am here! I came to beat up Ryou again! I feel so proud of myself. I remembered something! Yay-ness! Erm, O-Kay then... everybody listen up! I'm going to take over the World now, and I'm going to turn you all into mindless fluffy bunnies! Uh, bunnies? Where did that come from? Where did my mind go! I SAW IT! I SWEAR I SAW IT! Come on mind! Come on back mind! I'll give you a treat! Come on, come on! Erm... now I"m talking to my brain. WHy are they looking at me! ...tell them to go away...  
  
"Bakura? Bakura... why are you here? Are you ok? You look like you just lost your best friend. Bakura?" Aww, isn't Ryou so cute? I mean... his white hair... his little accent.... his big eyes... erm... I didn't just think that. You didn't hear anything! I don't love my Hikari! I didn't say that. Nope, not me! Never me!! Muaha!  
  
"Can I eat you?" Oops, I didn't mean to say that. Now they think I'm crazy. It's all a conspiracy I tell you! It's a conspiracy!  
  
Joey's laughing. How dare he laugh at me! I am a famous Tomb Rai- ow. I fell off the bed. Ryou's kneeling beside me, asking me if I'm ok. I laugh at him and call him stupid. Or... did I? It came out more like this:  
  
"Ryou can I eat you?" he gave me a funny look. Kaiba's trying not to laugh, I can tell. The rest of them are leaving, going downstairs or something. I guess they don't want my insanity rubbing off on them. How dare they leave me all alone with Kaiba and Ryou! "Well, can I eat you?" I asked again, more firmly this time. Kaiba helps Ryou pick me up off the floor and make me sit on the bed.  
  
Why the hell is the bed so soft? I'm getting sleepy again.  
  
That's it, I'm hungry. Where did the gun go? I could have sworn I saw a gun earlier. Ryou's arm is in striking distance. I lash out... GOT IT! I hear Ryou's scream of pain as I bite down on the pale flesh. His skin tastes good. I am curious as to the taste of his blood. He and Kaiba are trying to force me away. I bite down harder, and taste the coppery yet sugary taste of blood. Yum! They finally force me away, and I lick blood off my lips. Ryou's bleeding. I want blood. I wonder how Kaiba tastes?  
  
Ooh.... that's where the Gun went! Kaiba has it!  
  
"Seto..." I heard Ryou whimper. Since when does my Hikari use the CEO's first name? Is something going on here? "Seto he's not sane! He didn't mean it! Don't shoot him!"  
  
I laughed. Because of that, I doubt Kaiba believe's him. "Foolish Mortal! I can not be destroyed with a simple- OUCH! Shit! Damnit! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT ME YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, holding onto my sluggishly bleeding arm.  
  
Kaiba glared. "You tried to eat Ryou." he said simply. I focus on the Millennium Ring and heal myself. The scar won't fade away for awhile. Kaiba smirks at me. I know something's going on between them now. SInce when would Kaiba even care about Ryou?  
  
Ryou's whimpering again. Damn it, he's cute. "I heard that." He said quietly. I laugh.  
  
"You hear nothing! Nothing I tell you! NOTHING!" Kaiba just shot me again. I roll my eyes. Oh well, what comes around, comes around and around and around and around and around and around and then it goes back again. I will get him back again for shooting me twice. But for now, I dissapear.  
  
OWARI!!!  
  
!&*@!&*@!&*!&!*&@!*&@!@^^^)()()()()()()(@#@)#(@)#  
  
Wasn't that fun? That was plainly the most pointless bit of writing I've ever done. Short too. Oh well. Can't win them all, can I?  
  
Please Review peoples! Click the pretty purple button! It's there for a reason! If you want, I'll write MORE random stupid things like this! 


End file.
